


Swarming Like Bees

by Queen of the Castle (queen_of_the_castle_77)



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-01
Updated: 2011-09-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 08:06:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/248060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_of_the_castle_77/pseuds/Queen%20of%20the%20Castle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for dw100 Challenge 267: Pandemonium. Set during ‘The Pandorica Opens’.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Swarming Like Bees

**Author's Note:**

> Written for dw100 Challenge 267: Pandemonium. Set during ‘The Pandorica Opens’.

An overwhelming number of his enemies swarmed in the sky like bees circling an impenetrable hive.

Those foes of his should have been attacking each other. They should have been picking each other off like flies, or like the Cybermen and the Daleks had when they’d met at Canary Wharf those many years ago. He should have been left with just one enemy to face, which he just might have been able to take care of.

That wasn’t happening.

There was a word for this level of insanity: pandemonium.

Oh well, the Doctor thought. He’d always worked best under pressure.


End file.
